NotVeryChemical Romance
by camt0305
Summary: David stays in McKinley, but gets worse over the summer. Cameron is a transfer student from Dalton when his parents lose the money to pay for his education there. Yaoi, Boy x Boy. M for later chapters. OC x Canon
1. Chapter 1

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here. Just last week I was going through my regular day at Dalton High, when my mom and dad make the big surprise of a school transfer for me. In the middle of the year. Why, I still don't know. What I _do_ know, is that I'm completely lost, with no hope of finding my first class.

I had just walked in when the trouble started. I pulled out my schedule, and within minutes had been shoved against three lockers, flicked of by someone, had my schedule thrown on the ground, and more. Now, wandering through the white-and-red halls lined with lockers, reading the numbers on each door, I had walked by a room of kids singing. Well, if I'm going to die of embarrassment sometime today, it may as well be now.

The moment I walked through the door, a short girl with a ridiculous outfit involving some moose of a sort stopped singing with a crack.

"Hello," she said in a mock-friendly voice. "This is the choir room, for kids in Glee Club: no dropouts allowed." Hm, she's nice. Real nice.

The teacher, I'm assuming, then approached me. "Uh, as you heard, only slightly kinder," he aimed at the girl, "this is the Glee Club. Can we help you?"

Nope. "Um, yeah…I just transferred from Dalton-"

"Oh!" came from someone sitting in the back. He had wavy, brown hair with copious amounts of hair gel in it, and wore quite an elaborate getup for just school. "You came from Dalton?" he asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah, why?" He was out of his chair by now, and seemed extensively interested in me.

"I just transferred here from there too!" he had a big, perfectly-white grin, and he was looking pretty attractive this close…

"Ahem!" said someone else. He was about as tall as the first guy, only pale-skinned with a classic pompadour. "Blaine, step back a little please?" he said suddenly. Realizing how close we were, I stepped back to. Any closer and we'd have to get a room.

"Sorry, Kurt, just cool to see someone else from Dalton here. So," he turned back to me. "My name's Blaine, like you heard, and I want to _personally_ welcome you to McKinley High."

A minute later and the teacher, Mr. Schuester, he told me, had everyone back in their seats and was talking to me. "…And that class would be by the art room. Got everything?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

I turned to leave, when Blaine jumped up again. "So, can you sing? Or has Dalton left you soulless like it's rumored to do…" he said, glaring at the guy next to the girl who sang earlier.

Taken aback by this comment, I just stood there for seconds, before Kurt as Blaine had introduced, spoke up too. "C'mon, can you?"

After that, everyone else was asking similar things. Embarrassed out of my mind for what I was about to do, I dropped my bag and schedule on a chair, stood in front of everyone with a face redder than Blaine's tie, and mentally prepared myself for the moment I had been hoping for in years.

The last note of my song cut through the small room, and it felt great. The look on some of their faces was awesome: they thought I had sounded good.

After some silence, Kurt and Blaine broke out clapping, followed close behind by everyone else.

"Wow, that was – amazing! Great job… uh, we never got your name, actually."

"Cameron. My name's Cameron."

"Well Cameron, welcome to Glee Club!" Clapping echoed in the room, along with some whoops and shouts.

A week later, and I finally didn't get lost going from class to class. I knew everyone's name in Glee, and was pretty happy with the transfer.

"Freak!" I was slammed against a locker by another jock. He walked away wearing the signature football coat, and I bent over to pick up my fallen books, including one that was slightly embarrassing. By the time I could even get the rest of the way down the hallway, another one repeated the first's action. And then another one. And a few more.

I was already several minutes late for class, so I might as well miss a few more minutes. I recollected my books, then sat against the locker closest by, dying to continue my book. A minute later and I decided it wouldn't be good to keep my teacher waiting much longer, so I continued along.

"Mr. Evans, you're nearly ten minutes late. I will excuse this one last time because you are new. Next week will be different, however. For now, sit next to David in the back. Before I even turned around I knew who it was. Both Kurt and Blaine had warned me of him, and I'm pretty sure he was one of the guys who shoved me into the lockers.

"'Sup, Bleach," he said as I took my seat. The nickname was nothing new: I'd been called _so_ many things because of my bleached-blond hair, so I just ignored it. I took out my notebook and copied down the notes we were going through with little difficulty, thanks to my love of science. David, however, wasn't.

Comment after comment he made about my hair and previous school, about it being full of fags and freaks and to go back to where I came from. He was obviously homophobic, but it still bugged me. If this is how gays are treated in this school, maybe Dalton was better.

When science ended, I made my way to Glee with tears threatening to fall. The pressure of school and the crap from the football team was really starting to get to me…

"Thank you for the solo, Rachel. Today I decided could be a small break day: you guys are working hard, and a few breaks now and then are good. So, enjoy!" The moment Mr. Schuester finished talking, everyone huddled together for a group discussion. Well, everyone but me.

"Hey, you gonna join us or what?" said Puck. He separated himself from the group long enough to talk to me. Puck is, well, he eludes me. Not too smart (when it comes to school,) gets in trouble a lot, and definitely a hottie. Not my type, though.

"Nah, you guys can go ahead and talk…" I replied distractedly. To be honest, the only thing I wanted to do right now _is_ talk, but not with everyone at the same time. Kurt and Blaine are the ones I want to talk to…

"Ah, c'mon, we don't bite, and I'm mostly harmless to kids here. Join us?" he asked again. By now a few others (Mike, Artie, Rory, and Kurt) were looking at us, probably surprised at Puck's friendliness. From what I've heard, he's also a jerk.

"Er, fine. You win." I walked over to the big group reluctantly, not wanting to get too involved. Rachel, however, was the opposite.

"And if we're going to do _this_, then we have to make sure it doesn't clash with our other songs and choreography for them, right Finn?"

Her puppy-boyfriend nodded. Sometimes I get so annoyed about those two… "So," I piped in. "What songs are we thinking about singing for Sectionals?"

We finished half-an-hour later, and I eagerly left the room as fast as I could without actually running. The next class I had was English, in which we were going through the spellings and roots of words. I found it amusing, and rather funny, to see the other kids fail so much it's sad when spelling the root-and-word exercises on the board. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who understands it, too.

"Bleach!" said David as he shoved me aside on the way to class. There goes my good mood. I don't know why, but we have nearly _every_ class together, so God was gracious enough to give me some sort of requiem of him in Glee.

I piled my books back on top of each other, made my way to my desk, and ignored the other insults coming from the other jock and Dave.

The rest of the class passed without much of a fuss, until the end. That's when things fell apart.

"Hey Freak, got the homework done yet?" asked the other jock. He grabbed it out of my hands and crumpled it up and tossed it into the basket in the front of the room, but was very close to missing if it weren't for the wall. "What's the matter, in shock from my _freakish_ skills?" he taunted, stealing a crude laugh from David.

I looked at him dead in the eyes, crumpled a piece of paper up, turned for a brief moment, and let it fly.

Bam. It went into the trashcan flawlessly, and the next second the jock had me in the air with his fist. "You think you're so cool, don't you? Just waltzing into this school, acting all cool ignoring out comments and trying to show us up with some piece of paper? You're dead when school's over."

Dead.

Dead_._

David and his other friends were waiting for me outside the school the moment it ended. For some reason the other kids ignored what had happened in class, and the teachers were clueless about what had happened: none were in the room when it happened.

I walked down the parking lot, and I wasn't even allowed to blink before they acted. My backpack and its contents were strewn all over the ground; I was punched three times; tossed in the dumpster; called every insult in the book, and overall completely humiliated. Not in the oh-my-gosh-people-saw-that kind of way, but in the - I've-just-been-completely-degraded-by-a-bunch-of-people-and-now-I've-lost-all-respect-for-them-and-myself kind of way.

"Oh my God are you ok?" Finn.

"Cameron, do you hear me?" Tina.

"Fuck you Karofsky!" Puck.

"Oh my God… Cam…" Blaine.

"Damnit Karosky! Have you learned nothing?" Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story! This chapter is… something, I guess. The ending isn't completely satisfactory for me, but I'll probably update it sometime.

Oh, and this summer I plan on taking the 'Fanfic Challenge.' Every Friday you update or post something on or other websites, with it being at least 1000 words each time. I think it'll be fun and help me reach my deadlines, so I urge you all to try it, too!

Enjoy!

A week later and it was like nothing had ever happened. I was stuck home for a week to recover from the bruising, but that was it. Everyone visited me, too, so I wasn't that bored. Kurt and Blaine's visits were the best, mostly because they would let me walk around and do things myself.

They also talked to me about David, instead of ignoring the subject. Kurt had said that the reason that 'Kurofsky', as everyone else called him, was still at McKinley was because of his dad getting fired, losing the money to pay for the other school. As for the way he was acting, even Kurt was clueless. He said that he was actually a lot better at the end of the school year a year ago.

"Welcome back, freak." I knew who it was before I even saw him. I just ignored him and continued walking. He can throw as many words at me as he wants, they don't phase me.

I continued through the day ignoring his comments, and him, altogether. All his remarks about my hair, my attitude, getting a good score on test. I ignored them all. He was getting really pissed, I could tell, but it just wasn't going to work. Like I said, even Dalton had a few jerks who slip through the rules of bullying.

"Damnit freak, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" whispered David in a harsh way. We were being tested in chemistry about compounds and different reactions, and he couldn't stop bugging me.

I stopped for one second of my test, and almost regretted it instantly. "Yes, David?" He turned and looked at me, both shocked and probably mad for using his name, when the teacher called us out for talking during a test.

But, when I actually _looked_ David in the eyes, I saw what looked like resentment, sadness, hurt, and… longing, all wrapped up.

Glee club that day was awesome. We were ushered into the auditorium, when Mr. Shuester and Mrs. Barry made an entrance with a mash-up, then announced a mash-off. After the high-like moment of excitement, thoughts of Dave (weird, thinking his name like that) distracted me. He _did_ look kind of sad, but it was probably nothing. But, then was that a part of a bruise on his neck? Hmph, probably just a hickey from some chick he hooked up with.

Now that I think about it, he looks good enough to get almost any girl he wants, and has the status to, too. He's muscular, kind of stocky, but in the cute way…

"Hey!" A sharp smack and yell brought me back to earth. Everyone was staring at me, and Puck was next to me holding a ruler, with which he presumably hit me with. "We've been trying to get your attention for five minutes! You dead or what?"

I returned some glances embarrassingly, and then shook my head. "Sorry, just – lost in thought. We were talking about the mash-off, right?"

"C'mon, let's go!" exclaimed Blaine. Everyone was running out the door to the gym. We were just challenged to dodge ball by the Trouble Tones, and I wasn't ready for it. I wanted to curl up and die before we even left the room. Blaine and Finn, however, had different ideas: Finn was right in front of me, pulling me forward when I stopped, and Blaine was next to me, forcing me to run forward.

"Guys, do we have to?" I asked as we finally entered the gym. The Trouble Tones were just getting in, too. Talk about timing…

"Hey losers, ready to get crushed?" said Santana. I honestly had no intention of throwing any balls, or even playing for that matter, but Blaine dragged me into the middle anyway.

Finn and Santana stared down, then all hell broke loose. Finn caught one, rory was hit, Blaine… dove through the air? All I could think of was not getting hit: those things were flying like mad. One after another, people on both teams were eliminated until it was, sadly, just Santana and I.

Now, I don't like sports, or dodgeball, or anything that involves moving objects, but I kick butt when it comes to reflexes and dodging: I've had to. Kids can be complete jerks and dickheads, so I learned to step aside, not throw. Throwing gets you a punch in the face.

"C'mon, Cam!"

"You can do it!"

"Beat her ass!" I heard the cheers from behind me, but the jeers even louder in front.

"Loser!"

"Probably can't even catch the ball…"

"Get him in the face, Santana!"

She smirked at the last comment. "Nothing personal, goldilocks, but you're going down… wait, it is personal. Your face makes me feel like I was hit by a train, run over by a rhino as heavy as the bleach bottles you use every night, and then stomped in the stomach by your camel-faced mother. _Now_ you're going down."

I smiled. "Nice speech. Did you spend an hour thinking of it last night while cleaning up the leftover drugs your parents smuggled through the border? Oops, must've struck a nerve… sorry!" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

Another thing I learned was to provoke them in all the right ways. Know when to get them _too_ mad, and they mess up.

She glared me down, swung back, and then let it fly. I stepped aside, letting the ball sail harmlessly by and hitting the wall. As I turned to look back at her, she had thrown another one. I ducked low enough that I had to grab the floor, then jumped to the side as she threw one last ball.

It just barely skimmed my leg, but it was a hit, and the Trouble Tones side broke into deafening yells, followed by harsh insults (mostly from Santana, but Mercedes stayed silent.)

"You did great!" exclaimed everyone in the room once we were back. Pats on the back, ruffled hair, even a hug. But I was still disappointed, even upset. Santana was _really_ harsh…

"Hey, what's wrong Cam?" asked Finn.

"We lost, and because I was couldn't catch the ball or throw on back. I was stupid, an idiot, weak, _gay_, call me whatever…"

Everyone flinched when I said the last remark, Kurt and Blaine especially. "What the hell, man, why'd you say that?" said Finn. A few others looked hurt, too.

"Yeah, we thought you were different!" said Kurt. "You know, being gay isn't a bad thing, and if you're going to come in here and talk like it is a bad thing, then forget it, you can leave." Kurt pointed his finger to the door, and I immediately got mad at him.

"You think _I'm_ the bad guy? I don't think being gay's a bad thing! Everyone else does, however. You wanna know how they think? You mess up, you're gay. You're not into sports, you're gay. And anything else they don't like, you're obviously gay. Gay, gay, _gay!_" A few tears fell down my cheeks, and I knew I may as well just come out if it wasn't obvious enough already. "All the time, here especially, I'm called gay because of how I act, what I read, or because of my hair. And it really sucks, because –

"I'm gay, and the world hates me for it."


End file.
